Ranger in Gotham
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Stuck in a strange city in a strange dimension, Kim must try to find a way home. Unfortunately true to her luck issues pop up.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger in Gotham**

**NightWatcher666**

**1**

Kimberly Ann Hart stood at the front of her class. She normally only taught gymnastics, but twice a week she held a martial arts class for kids whose parents could not afford a more notable school. She bowed the class out for the evening and grabbed her towel as her students made their way off the mats. Once the last one had left she made her way to her office and caught the breaking news of a monster attack there in Miami on the small TV she kept by her desk. Luckily for the city the Power Rangers arrived in town with their colossal Zords to deal with the situation. Kimberly felt mixed emotions as she watched the news coverage and wished not for the first time that she was back in the fight.

Opening her desk drawer she pulled out the cracked and charred power coin and touched it to her old morpher. There was a brief pink spark and a small jolt of energy ran through her before like always, but as always she felt empty afterwards.

She stepped out of her office just in time to hear a crash and dive back in as the building began to come down around her. "Christ!" she shouted as the putrid giant foot lifted and began to move off. "Great," she muttered as she crawled out from under her desk and surveyed the wreckage, "My insurance company is going to love this."

As she made her way through the rubble that used to be her business she noticed something sparking under a beam. She smirked as she easily pushed the heavy steel beam out of the way, "The good thing about being a former hero is I get to keep some of the perks," she muttered as she picked up a small, purple, energy filled gem. "And what are you?" As she studied the item she noticed that it had begun to pulse and it was getting faster and faster. Not knowing what else to do Kim dropped it and ran for cover as the gem exploded.

It was a quiet night in Gotham; much too quiet for its protector's liking. Perched like a gargoyle on the rooftop of the city's tallest cathedral Batman surveyed his domain. "_Batgirl to Batman,_" echoed Barbara's voice through his cowl, "_Not even so much as a drunk out tonight._" Batman's lips curled down as he considered what was going on. It always seemed to go quiet before the world exploded around him, "Understood Batgirl," he responded, "Go home and get some rest, I have a feeling you'll need it in the nights to come." After a few moments of silence he heard a crackle come from the commlink, "_Understood boss." _ He was just going back to watching his city when a brilliant purple flash caught his trained eye. "Figures," he muttered as he fired off his bat line and dove from the roof.

Kim groaned as she came to. The last thing she remembered was a bright purple flash. "I don't even remember the last hangover I had that was this bad," she muttered as she picked herself off the ground. Once she stood up she heard the telltale noise of a switchblade opening. With a roll of her eyes she turned to face four would be attackers. "Wrong place to sleep it off," the one with the knife said. Kim sized him up first; five foot ten, scar over right eye, and bleach blonde hair, easy pickings. "Look guys," she said with open hands, "Something really weird happened and I'm not in the mood for games right now. So how about you go mug somebody else tonight and I won't break your arms."

"Look boys, this one's got spunk, what do you say we have a little fun with her before we move on?" There were smirks and nods of agreement before they moved towards her. "Fine," she said as she assumed a fighting stance, "We'll do it your way." The one with the knife lunged trying to grab her, but true to her word she whipped around his arm and brought it down onto her knee. She released him when she heard his arm snap. "Take her out!" he yelled from the ground as he cradled his freshly broken arm. The other three surrounded her and startled circling like sharks. Kim prepared herself for the imminent attack, but instead she felt barbs pierce her back followed by a shock that knocked her clean to the ground.

As she attempted to catch her breath she swore that she saw a black mass move across the sky. She was about to get up but heard the cocking of a gun. Slowly she grabbed her morpher and slid the damaged coin into the front of it, "Pterodactyl!" In a pink blur she spun and knocked her three attackers off their feet and the gun went skittering, "Enough," she said. The three she knocked to the ground ran off as the first attacker grabbed the gun and fired. He visible paled when the bullet ricocheted off the outfit she was wearing and he too ran off cradling his wounded arm.

That'll teach them, "She said as she turned around and bumped into the black figure she saw before. He was tall and wore dark armor and a cowl with pointed ears on it. She noticed a bat symbol on his chest and fell back into a fighting stance, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not looking for a fight." He stood there silently as if sizing her up. Kim grabbed her stomach as her armor began to fade and reappear. She screamed in agony before passing out in the alley and demorphing at the feet of Batman. "Alfred," he said as he knelt down to pick up the small framed girl, "Prep the med bay…. We'll be having company."

Slowly Kim felt the fog began to lift in her mind as consciousness returned to her, and shivered slightly as a cool wind blew across her skin. The last thing she remembered was a giant bat. Slowly she sat up as someone stepped into the dim room using the shadows to conceal his face. "You're awake," he said in a prim and proper British accent. "Where am I?" Kim asked as she looked around noticing the stone walls and figuring somewhere underground. "Somewhere safe," he responded with a reassuring smile. "I'm here to treat you," he said extending his hand, "Kim," she said giving his a light shake.

The door opened and the giant bat stepped into the room with them, "That'll be all." It said. The man bowed slightly and made his way out the door. As the figure stepped into the light Kim saw that it wasn't a bat at all, it was a man in a costume. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked realizing that in her condition he could probably over power her if she tried to run. "That depends on you," he replied, "If you're not dangerous I'll let you go once you're rested, but if you are, I'll send you to the police to deal with." With everything that had happened Kim decided that Honesty was probably the best policy, "Where do we start?" He looked down at her, "Name?" She swallowed, "Kimberly Hart." He dropped her morpher and coin on the table, "My computer can't make heads or tails of these. The coin is largely gold, but has unidentified trace metals in it which appear to contain energy and the device has circuitry that baffles the imagination."

Kim realized how crazy she was about to sound but as she looked at him decided to say anyway, "They're alien." Batman looked down upon her, "That much I already guessed." Kim sighed, "They're Eltarian; the coin doesn't contain energy, it channels it and through use of this I can morph into a Power Ranger." Batman looked at her for a moment and moved on, "Your finger prints and DNA aren't on record. Where are you from?" Kim picked up the coin and started moving it around her fingers, Miami, but I'm originally from Angel Grove, California." Batman bent down slightly, "You're lying. There is no such place."

Kim gasped at the news, "That's impossible. I grew up there, went to school there, and defended the world there." After a moment Batman stood up, "Follow me," he said in a tone the registered as not a request." As she followed him out into the cave she saw a world that Billy would drool over. Massive computers, vehicles, and what she guessed were mementos of previous battles, but she had no idea how he got the giant penny in here. Finally they stopped at a large computer screen that showed several graphs and numbers, "These markers in your blood indicate a dimensional shift. You're not from around here and there is no Angel Grove." Kim's eyes were wide, "Oh crap," she muttered, "How will I get home?" Batman typed a few keys on the computer and a flashing red message "Dimensional coordinates unknown," came on the screen. "For the time being it appears that you don't," he said coolly, "I'll get you an identity and a place to stay, and when I find out more I will contact you." Kim stood up tall, "Fine, but in the meantime what am I supposed to do?" Batman turned back to the computer, "Build a life Ms. Hart; you may be here for a while, and don't use that coin again. It's damaged and unstable. I can't guarantee you'll survive it malfunctioning again."

Before she could speak again a dart appeared in her shoulder and as she fell all she could think was "Three times in one night."

(Three Weeks Later)

Kim was drying herself off after her morning workout routine. In the weeks that she had been in Gotham she had learned many things; the Power Rangers weren't here, there were other superheroes, and Gotham was a great city by day but incredible dangerous at night which was why Batman patrolled. She had still not heard anything about her predicament, but he had come through on his word. After that night she woke up in a hotel and found an envelope with keys to an apartment as well as a full Identity and enough money to get her started. Today she was headed to the mall to find clothes that she could wear to a job interview. With a skip she went to her bags and pulled out a pink tank top and a pair of white comfortable pants.

Bruce Wayne sat in his limo reading the paper and watching as Kimberly entered the department store. Over the last few weeks he had been keeping an eye on the displaced girl both in and out of costume. "If I may sir," Alfred said from the driver seat, "She's all alone in this world. Perhaps a friend would be in order." Bruce stared at the back of his butler's head, "You're right as usual Alfred," he said before exiting the car. He made his way into the store and before found Kim at the perfume counter. Thinking quickly he walked by as she turned around. She ran right into him causing him to douse both of them in the coffee that he had been holding. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Kim said as she picked herself up off the floor and tried to assist the man she ran into. "It's quite alright Miss," Bruce replied as he looked at her, "These things happen." Kim looked up at the man and was awestruck. His face was angular, but not too much so, he had a strong chin, and the deepest eyes that she had ever seen, "It should be a crime to be that good looking," she muttered. Bruce smirked inwardly, "Excuse me?" in a panic Kim realized that he may have heard her, "Oh, um, I said it should be a crime to let my clumsy butt into public." He held up his hand, "Bruce Wayne." Kim took it as she tried desperately to remember her own name, "Kim… Kim Hart." Bruce smiled at her, "Well it looks like I'm going to need another coffee; would you join me?"

Bruce sat Kim down at a table and went to gather their coffee. She couldn't help but stare as he got in line. There was something familiar about him. The way he carried himself was familiar, but she couldn't place it to save her life. "So are you from around here?" he asked as he sat down. Kim thought for a moment of telling the truth, "I'm new in town. I'm from Miami." Bruce had to admit to himself that the girl knew how to keep a secret. She was honest without giving away the truth of where she really came from. He had to admit that she impressed him, and she was gorgeous to boot.

They spent a few minutes talking and she told him how until recently she taught gymnastics and martial arts, and about her friends from high school. He listened to everything she told him putting a picture of her life together. After a few minutes he stood up and looked at his stained shirt. "If you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting this afternoon and I need to get a new shirt." Kim blushed and nodded, "It was nice meeting you." Bruce smiled, "I would love to see you again tonight." Kim should have known better but she found herself agreeing before her brain processed the request. "Good," said Bruce, "Be ready at eight and wear something comfortable."

Kim sat with her legs dangling from a cliff as Bruce leaned against a tree watching the sun set over the city. "It's beautiful," Kim said, "Almost like a dream." Bruce came and sat beside her, "So what really brought you to Gotham? The look in your eyes says that you'd rather be somewhere else." Kim looked down, "Would you believe me if I told you I was sucked through a black hole?" She chuckled slightly when Bruce raised an eyebrow, "At least it feels that way. It was all kind of a blur really. My studio went under and the next thing I know I'm here. As the sun dipped below the horizon Kim felt Bruce slide an arm around her. Her first though was to squirm away, but she found herself scooting closer into him. After a few minutes of silence he released her and stood up, "I should get you home." With a nod she stood up and took his hand in hers.

Not long after Bruce had dropped her off Kim stood on her balcony. She was a bit frustrated that she had heard nothing from the bat. Upon seeing the Bat-signal light up the sky she decided to confront the vigilante. "I hope this works," she said, "Ninja ranger power!" There were a few pink sparks but she did not morph, "I must be too far separated from my animal spirit. Oh well plan B." She pulled out a black leotard from her old gym bag; failing to notice a small gust of wind as she turned around and bumped into Batman. "I told you not you use that coin," he said in a gravelly voice. Kim had had enough; she looked the dark knight straight in the eye, "I didn't. I tried to connect with my animal spirit… apparently this dimension is too far." Batman looked down on the girl, "Or maybe you need to reconnect." Kim's eyes lit up, "You're right!" she shouted as she went back to her gym bag. She pulled out her morpher, coin and a watch. After putting the coin in the morpher and wrapping the watch around her wrist, she began playing with small dials until a quick beeping filled the room. "Yes!" she said as she pushed a button and vanished in a bright pink light leaving Batman in the room alone. "Be careful Kim," he whispered as he slipped out.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter one. I've been hit with severe writer's block so I started something new. ENJOY! Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wish I owned Power Ranger and Batman but I do not.

2

(California desert)

Kim appeared outside a building that stood alone in the middle of nowhere. One that matched the color of the desert so well that if one did not know it was there they would simply dismiss it. She approached the door which scanned her and then opened obediently, "A power coin is a power coin no matter what dimension," she thought to herself as she made her way inside. As she walked through the dark halls she noticed the layout was the same to the Command Center that she knew as a child, but the technology was radically more advanced. Slowly she emerged into the control room and saw a robot working the console. It was about five feet tall, lean with a humanoid sized head and the visor was in the shape of a "V". She noticed the familiar lightning bolt on the right side of its chest and "A.L.P.H.A." on the left. It looked up and saw her. She stepped out with her arms up as it pointed a blaster in her direction, "How did you get in here?" it asked in a stern, but not unfriendly voice.

Kim looked at the robot, "The door let me in," she responded to its query. The robot considered what she said, "You're lying. The doors will only open for the bearer of a power coin." Kim stared at the bot in disbelief before hearing, "Perhaps we should let her explain," came words in a familiar voice. An older man with no hair and flowing robe appeared in the middle of the room. Despite the fact that he had a body Kim knew exactly who he was, "Zordon!" she cried out as her eyes filled with tears. Ignoring the robot she bolted to embrace the man, but tripped as she went right through him. "How do you know me child?" he asked as she pulled herself up from the floor. Deep down she knew that this wasn't the person that she remembered, but she couldn't help herself, "You were practically my father." Kim looked at his perplexed face, "Where I'm from." A look of realization appeared on his face, "You come from a different dimension then."

"That still doesn't explain how she got in here," Alpha said as he put the blaster back in its compartment, "Nobody is allowed entry without a power coin." Kim held out her coin. "I don't believe it," Zordon said, "How did you get that?" Kim swallowed hard, "On my world when Rita Repulsa escaped you recruited us as teenagers to stop her. The battles were long and hard, but with a spirit of teamwork and your guidance we succeeded and faced even greater challenges." Alpha looked at her coin, "What happened to it?" Kim looked and the cracked and scorched coin, "There was a battle against an enemy superior to us. He beat us, destroyed our zords and powers. We then found Ninjor and used other powers to beat him." Alpha plucked the coin from her hand and slid it into a slot, "You haven't tried to use it have you?" Kim felt her cheeks heat up, "Only once since it was damaged… it didn't go well." Zordon shook his head as he looked at the results, "The use of a coin this damaged could be lethal." Kim watched the low fluctuating power readings, "I found that out."

The quiet room was assaulted as alarms started going off, "I remember that sound," Kim said as she walked over to the console. As Alpha pulled up the readings Kim recognized them, "Scorpina," she said as a familiar image appeared on screen. "That's not possible," Alpha said, "She's still frozen with Rita in the prison." Zordon looked at the screen, "That can only mean one thing." Kim perked up, "She's from another dimension."

"She's heading for Gotham," Alpha stated with an edge of panic in his voice, "What about Batman?" Kim stood up, "He's smart and strong, but not a match for Scorpina. I'll face her." Zordon stepped in front of her, "I cannot allow this; you don't have any protection." Kim looked at the old man in holographic form, "I will not let something from my world harm this one."

Scorpina looked around her dull surroundings, "Great… Earth," she said with a hint of disgust. She stepped out onto the streets of Gotham, "At least I'll be hard to find here," she said to herself as she ducked back into an alley. "Not as hard as you think," spoke a gruff voice from the darkness behind her. Turning around she came into contact with a man in a bat costume, "humph," she said as she launched into an attack. After a moment she had Batman on the ground with her boot on his neck, "You put up a fight," she said, "But not enough." Scorpina heard a pop and was momentarily blinded by a flash. By the time she got her bearings Batman was already on his feet. "Tricky little mouse," She said as a whip shot out of her armor and wrapped around the dark knight. She whipped out a boomerang shaped sword, "Enough games," she seethed.

As she was about to deliver the killer blow an arrow came out of nowhere and shot the sword out of her hand. "Do you really have to follow me everywhere?" a new voice asked. Scorpina's blood ran cold as she looked up, "YOU!" Batman couldn't help but look up and to his surprise a Power Ranger stared back. He could tell by the way she stood that it was Kim, but gone was the white and pink spandex looking material. This outfit was a dark gray and tactical looking with pink highlights and armor plates. The only white left was a singular diamond on the chest plat that contained a gold coin. Her helmet looked similar, but had a vented front instead of a cast mouth and the head of the pterodactyl on her helmet was raised with a crest that extended off the gray surface. In her hand was a vicious looking bow that appeared to be a bladed staff as well as bow and arrow. This was a ranger that fit in his city.

Scorpina smiled, "I'm not dealing with you today," she said as she slipped a knife through the plates in Batman's armor. "It's poisoned," she said with a smirk, "Me or him pinky!" She dropped Batman and ran down the street, "Crap," Kim muttered. Using her thunder whip she grappled her way down as Batman began to slump to the ground. "I told you not to use it," he said weakly. "I didn't," Kim responded. Batman pressed a button on his belt and a moment later monstrous looking vehicle pulled up beside them. It was long and black with wing shaped fins and a growling engine that terrified her at first. The roof slid open revealing a pair of seats. Carefully she got Batman into the passenger seat and hopped in the driver's seat, "Wow," she said as she looked at all the controls, "And I thought a thirty story tall robot was complicated to pilot." Batman pushed a button and looked at her weakly, "Home," he mutters. The roof slid closed and the engine roared to life. Before the pink ranger knew what was going on the car was speeding down the street.

After a few minutes she noticed that they were heading out of town. She pressed the brake, but nothing happened. It looked like she was along for the ride whether she wanted to be or not. Soon the car rumbled down a side road towards a cliff face. Suddenly the cliff face arched down revealing a ramp into the hillside followed by pitch blackness. The car stopped on a turntable and shut off. Once the roof slid open and Kim jumped out only to startle Batman's butler. "My word," he said in his thick British accent. Kim immediately jumped over to Batman, "He's been poisoned," she said. Without another word Alfred jumped in and helped the Power Ranger load Batman onto a medical bed. "If you'll excuse me madam, I must tend to him." With that he shut the door.

Scorpina sat on a crate in an alley, "What kind of world is this?" she asked herself. In the short time she had been here she had seen a costumed vigilante, and an upgraded pink ranger, "It's gone mad." She turned her head as she heard a giggle come from further down the alley. "Who's there!" she demanded, "I am the great and feared Scorpina!" After a moment another giggle, "Hear that Red? She's scary." Without thinking she thrust out her scorpion whip and when she yanked it back she found it attached to a woman dressed as a jester, "What the?" Slowly a woman with a green tinge to her skin and dressed in leaves stepped out from the shadow, "Just like you Harl, laugh first land on your head next." Scorpina felt her lip curl up, "What kind of place is this?" The green one smiled, "Welcome to Gotham."

Kim sat holding her helmet in her hands. She had removed it after the butler had shut the door on her. She shifted in the new armor trying to get used to its unfamiliar feeling. With everything going on she hadn't bothered to demorph. After a few moments the door to the medical room opened and Alfred stepped out, "He will see you now Miss Hart." Kim nodded as she made her way through the door. Still in morph she simply tucked the helmet under her arm. As she entered the small room she noticed the cape and cowl at the foot of the bed, but the owner was obfuscated in shadow. "You saved my life," he said, "How did you stabilize your coin?"

Kim looked down at her morpher and suit really for the first time. It was powerful, that much she knew, but it just felt different, "I didn't," she replied, "I got a new one." Batman sat up showing a smaller mask hiding his identity, "How?" Kim looked at the masked man, "The being that gave me my powers exists here. He just never created the Power Rangers because they were never needed."

Batman looked at her, "And now they are?" Kim nodded, "Scorpina. She's a powerful assassin from my universe, so it was decided that I would take the power coin until her capture or destruction." Batman nodded as he reached for his cowl, "Well then, there's no time to lose." Kim looked at him incredulously, "You were dying an hour ago!" Batman looked at her with a cold stare, "And now I'm not, and there's work to do." Without another word he stalked off towards the Batmobile and with a sigh Kim put her helmet back on. Without another word between them they climbed into the monstrous car and left the cave.

Scorpina sighed as she looked around the lobby of the abandoned hotel where Ivy and Quinn had hunkered down. These were definitely less then desirable accommodations. She shook her head watching the two of them argue like an old married couple over whether to knock over a bank or department store. Finally she had enough of their bickering, "How bout we just cause chaos and see what happens?" The two women looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "And people say I'm nutso," Harley stated. Ivy shook her head, "Forgive my friend here. What she meant to say was without a plan Batman and his team of brats will pick us off before we get two blocks down Main Street. Scorpina considered what they said, "Is Batman the big guy in the black suit and cape?" When the other women nodded she smirked, "I can beat him. He already took a dose of my poison, and would be dead already if not for her." Harley and Ivy looked at their new friend quizzically, "Her?" Ivy asked. "The Pink Ranger," Scorpina spat out, "I have no idea how she got here or how she upgraded her powers, but it was her. The voice gave it away."

Harley chose that moment to step forward, "Then if this ranger chick has teamed up with Bat-breath that means…" Ivy nodded, "We'll need a plan."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please Read and review.


End file.
